


I'm Having My Brother's Baby

by Eyesthatseenothing



Series: Let's see where it goes [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Established Relationship, IVF, M/M, Nightmares, Past abortion mentioned, Past homophobic language mentioned, Past physical abuse mentioned, Past sexual abuse mentioned, Pregnancy, Sisterly manipulation, Swearing, Unrivalled wedding gift, as fluffy as I get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/pseuds/Eyesthatseenothing
Summary: Mandy wants to give her brother and her best friend the most unrivalled wedding gift and outdo Fiona in the process but can she overcome childhood trauma.This story is related to 'Snap Judgements and Drunken Mishaps' but you don't have to read it to read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show more of the intimate relationships between Mandy & Mickey and Mandy & Ian . I would have loved to have seen more of both in canon.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are much appreciated and welcomed.

 

 

Mandy had never really felt any maternal instincts growing up. Maybe because she’d lost her own mother so young but most probably the whole childhood she’d had. After that one traumatic pregnancy, she’d lost all desire to one day have a child of her own, that was until her brother had told her he was going to ask the love of both their lives to marry him. 

She’d gone home that day so happy for her brother and best friend and maybe a touch of jealousy as well. They had a month Fiona and herself to organize the BBQ party and decide what they were serving, decorations and whatever other shit they needed and to book the courthouse. The minute Mickey had told her and Fiona they had immediately taken over dismissing anything party wise he had to say. The only thing he fought them on was the rings so they let him have that.

That same night she’d woken up screaming, terrified with images of what her father had done to her over and over. Iggy was sleeping on her couch after his girlfriend kicked him out and was calling out to her and banging on her door but she couldn’t catch her breath to answer him. He ended up breaking it open thinking she was being attacked. She always slept with her door locked when she was alone in her bed, a habit she was sure would never go away. When he saw she was alone they both knew there would be no talk of the nightmare she’d had, it wasn’t the way they were raised. However, he did sit with her for a while sharing a few joints before going back to the couch. 

She was now wide awake and didn’t expect to go back to sleep any time soon, instead she got up and grabbed the notepad and pen she kept by her phone and went back to bed writing down some ideas for the wedding. By the time she couldn’t think of anymore things that needed to be done she’d laid back in bed and thought of Ian. 

Yeah, she was jealous. She could admit that to herself, especially since Ian had always told her she would be it for him if he was straight. He joked with her that he fell for Mickey as he was they boy version of her and teased her brother by telling her as much in front of him. She always got a perverse sense of pleasure when she saw the jealousy on Mickey’s face. 

Whenever she thought back to the worst time of her life she would always think of Ian but not in a bad way. She remembered how he’d let people think he’d knocked her up. How he’d raised money for an abortion. How he went with her to the clinic holding her hand. How he was sitting by her bed when she woke up. How he took her home to the Gallagher house and cared for her himself, not allowing anyone else to help while she recovered. She’d slept in his small bed alongside him every night while she recovered protected in his arms. He kept her secret from her brother and she knew it was the only one he ever did.

Trying to banish the memories she forced herself to focus on a wedding gift for Mickey and Ian. Over the last few years her and Fiona had come to some type of impasse/friendship. They would never ‘do lunch’ and only saw each other at family dinners and on special occasions but they could now talk without any of the animosity they once had for each other. This didn’t stop her from wanting to outdo Fiona on a wedding gift for the boys. 

There wasn’t really much they needed. They had money in the bank and would soon have a lot more when Ian’s service began. They lived at the Gallagher house so they didn’t need any household items. Maybe she could help pay for the wedding. She had a bit of money left over after buying her own small apartment after the house was sold but then realized Mickey would be angry with her. He called it her nest egg and now that she was studying part time at community college and working when she wasn’t he wouldn’t be happy. 

She padded quietly to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. It was just after 5am so she didn’t want to wake Iggy and she needed to give her mind a bit of a kick start. When it was done, she took a big mug of sweet black coffee back to bed with her to think. 

How the fuck could she outdo Fiona and give them something they didn’t have?

She sipped her coffee, smoked one cigarette after another and watched her digital alarm clock next to her bed as the minutes went by. 5:31am…5:32am…5:33am…5:34am… fuck! She screeched through her head.

What could she give them!? What could she give them!? What could she give them!? What could she give them for fuck sake!?

She was ready to pull her hair out when it suddenly hit her. She sat upright so fast she spilled her coffee on her bedspread but didn’t give a shit, not even the slight scold on her leg registered.

“A baby… fuck yes!” She yelled in her quiet room forgetting her brother sleeping on the couch.

As soon as it was out of her mouth she was hit by an overwhelming wave of panic. Could she? Fuck! Really, could she do that for the 2 men she loved the most in the world? And what memories would that bring back and would the nightmares revisit her nearly every night like they had for so long?

Ian loved children and he’d been there for her during some of the worst times of her life and the best. When they were younger he’d defended her, chosen her over his own brother and sister. 

And Mickey, she knew he didn’t care for children but maybe for his own with Ian he would. He was her closest sibling he always protected her when he was home. Held her when they were young and hidden from their father’s rage and comforted her when their mother died. They may fight and torment each other more than anyone she knew but there was always love even if they never said it.

She could give them something priceless. A child with both their DNA, maybe even 2 if the first pregnancy went ok. 

She trembled when she thought of her father leering over her and the homophobic slurs that had spewed from his mouth all their life. The damage he’d done both mentally and physically to Mickey and herself.

FUCK HIM. 

What better way to get back at that evil sadistic prick than for her to give her gay brother and his husband the children they deserved. 

That made up her mind and she had absofuckenlutely no intention of changing it. 

She got out of bed and hurriedly dressed wanting to catch Mickey before he left for work. She quickly made her way to the L and caught it the 2 stops she needed. 

She quietly entered the Gallagher house that was as usual not locked. She made her way up the stairs to her brother’s room and found him still sleeping. She slowly climbed into his bed and whispered his name into his ear.

“Mick…Mick. Wake up we need to talk.”

He sluggishly turned to face her exhaling his morning breath in her face. “Whatta fuck you doing in my bed bitch.” He mumbled at her. 

Proudly she announced. “I’ve chosen the perfect wedding gift for you and Ian…” He looked at her like she was crazy. “Something the two of you can’t have on your own.” She couldn’t resist toying with him so she now said nothing and simply smirked at him.

He glared at her waiting for her to continue but she said nothing. “You wake me up at fuck knows what time just to stare at me skank, hmmm!”

She chuckled excitedly. “I’m giving you a baby!”

She watched his face turn from confusion to realisation as he dead-panned. “You ayen’t fucking Ian.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister's are a blessing and a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my attempt at fluff. I needed something happy before going back to my other WIP's.

Mandy forced Mickey to stay in the procedure room with her holding her hand insisting at least one parent needed to be present when the baby was conceived. The nurse had already put her on the table, the doctor would be there shortly and Mickey was holding her hand facing the wall behind her, eyes fixated on fuck knows what. He looked so uncomfortable she couldn’t help but snigger.

She could tell he was speaking through gritted teeth, “Keep laughing at me bitch and I’mma fucken leave you here!” 

She couldn’t help the loud giggle that fell from her mouth. “You do that and I’ll call Ian, tell him you abandoned me while HIS and YOUR child was being made.”

He didn’t reply but he didn’t let go of her hand either so she took that as a win as the doctor settled between her legs lifting the sheet to expose her nether regions to all but her brother. 

“How are we feeling today Mandy, Mickey?” The doctor asked as she prepared her instruments.

Mandy heard her brother mumble something incoherent so she answered for them both. “Bit nervous but I can’t wait to be pregnant with my brother’s baby.” Both Mandy and her doctor laughed until Mandy cried out in pain. “Ow…that fucken hurt asshole!” She pulled her hand out his grasp shaking it a few times to ease the pain before reaching back again for him to hold it.

Mickey scoffs, “That’s what you get bitch. Ian only said I couldn’t hurt you when you’re knocked up.”

The doctor interrupted their spat trying to contain her mirth, “Are you ready Mandy?”

Mandy felt her brother squeeze her hand supportively but she still couldn’t help herself. “Bring on the 9 inches doc!”

Mandy was just able to make out Mickey’s indignant words this time. “As soon as you pop out this kid I swear to fucken god Mandy…” The rest he muttered too low for her to hear.

******

6 weeks later the front door to the Gallagher house burst open early on a Sunday morning to the sound of Mandy screaming at the top of her lungs. “Mickey! Fiona! Mickey!” She’s bouncing on the balls of her feet when she makes it into the kitchen, 5 pairs of eyes watching her intently.

“What the fuck is that racket!” Mickey snarls, staggering down the stairs still dressed for sleep, hair sticking up in all directions.

Mandy ignored his mood as she continues to bounce around him now waving a hand before his pissed off face. “Unlike some people I work 6 days a fucking week skank!” Mickey snaps rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms oblivious to what she’s now holding in her still hand until Fiona and Debbie start screaming as well and jumping around him too.

Mandy watches her brother’s eyes widen as he finally notices the pink and white stick she’s now holding before him with a plus sign in the small window. “Fuckkk.” Comes out of Mickey’s mouth just loud enough to be heard over the overly excited females now trying to hug him.

“Wow Mickey!” Lip slaps him on the shoulder and continues on sarcastically, “You knocked up your sister first try, congrats.”

Lip went back to college later that day sporting a black eye.

******

Ian hadn’t been able to skype much due to his posting so when Mandy lifted her top to show him her now protruding 4 months belly he is shockingly speechless, besides the sniffling that accompanies his tears. 

“Ultrasound…sex…?” Both Mandy and Mickey barely make out what Ian is saying as he blows his nose.

Mandy watches her brother as he speaks to his husband hoping that one day she finds a man who looks at her the way Mickey is gazing at Ian and vice versa through the screen. The love her brother can now openly share makes her determination to give the 2 men she loves more than anything so worth the 100 trips a day to the toilet, she thinks as she listens to them speak.

Mickey wipes his own eyes as he talks excitedly, “It’s a boy and he’s due May 6. Doctor says it all looks good but Mandy’s iron is a bit low so she put her on an extra supplement.” Mickey doesn’t even notice when Mandy quietly leaves the room to give them some alone time.

******

When Mandy hits 6 months into her pregnancy she finally runs out of clothes that fit her. Rather than having to ask her brother to take her shopping she vaguely mentions to Ian her lack of wardrobe knowing he’ll get the job done for her while they skype. 

From thousands of miles away Ian is still able to give his husband moon eyes, “Babe, you have to take Mandy clothes shopping.”

“Why tha fuck can’t she just wear my sweats or your big ass t-shirts, they’d be like a fucken dress on her anyway!” Mickey says only half annoyed, unable to say no to Ian.

The next day Mandy finds herself sitting alongside her grumpy brother as he drives them to a maternity shop that Veronica recommended. Once there Mickey waves her off and goes to sit by the couple of other men impatiently waiting for their partners outside the change rooms who share the same suffering look as him.

Mickey is just settling into a nice doze when his sister’s screech startles him. She’s standing in front of him, stomach so close if it was made of glass he’d see his own breath. He looks up at her and she’s holding onto her (thankfully fucking covered) breasts like they might run away as she swivels her hips to and fro for all to see.

“I’mma c cup bitch, yeah! Fucken told ya Mick!” Mickey can feel himself reddening in embarrassment as the other men seem entertained by Mandy’s outburst. 

Mandy decides to milk the situation for all it’s worth while she can. She puts on her most innocent smile and sweetest voice proudly telling her growing audience, “I’m having my brother’s baby.”

******

Ian tries to keep a straight face as he tells his best friend off the following week when he skypes but Mickey can hear him holding back his amusement. “Mandy, we agreed you wouldn’t say that in public unless I’m there, in the flesh.” He added the last part knowing it wasn’t beyond Mandy to say that while facetiming. 

“Or me!” Fiona called out in the background chuckling.

A loud slam echoed through the Gallagher house before Ian asked playfully, “Was that the sound of my husband exiting?” 

Mandy quickly pulled up her top knowing the sight of her pregnant belly would distract Ian from telling her off any further as she gently caressed his growing baby.

******

“How’s my son, He need anything?” Mickey asked exhaustedly after spending the last few hours packing and unpacking Mandy’s belongings. She was 4 weeks from her due date and had moved into Debbie’s empty bedroom.

Mandy glared at him in response from her sprawled position on the lounge, “Your son is fine but his incubator could do with a fucking cold drink, I’m beat.”

Mickey ignored her as per his husband’s request. After pulling Mandy into a sitting position so she could drink her water, Mickey plonked himself down next to her ready to crack open his beer when it suddenly went flying out of his hand and across the room.

“What the fuck Mandy!” Mickey mourned his now undrinkable beer.

“Alcohol isn’t good for the baby.” She retorted.

“Well it’s a good thing you ain’t drinking it then.” Mickey growled as he stormed his way back to the kitchen for another. 

Before Mickey had a chance to close the fridge Mandy did it for him making him jump. “I can’t drink, you can’t drink!”

******

“Mick! Mick!” Mandy bellowed from her day time position on the lounge leaving everyone else to sit on the floor or in the kitchen. Mickey had just gotten out of the shower after a 10 hour day at work when he heard his sister. Her scream sent a panic through his whole body, she still had 3 weeks to go he thought as he clutched his towel tightly and ran down the stairs. 

“You look like a drowned rat Mick.” His bitch of a sister grinned at him as well as everyone else in the room.

Ignoring her comment in his concern for his child he spat out, “Is it the baby?!” 

Mandy put on what Mickey referred to as her Ian voice, silky smooth. “What? No he’s fine but he wants KFC.”

Mickey stormed back up the stairs as Iggy, who he didn’t even notice was there yelled after him, “You’re officially Mandy’s bitch baby brother!”

******

Mickey was pissed. He was more than pissed at being woken up at fuck knows what time to his own so called bestie, as Fiona now referred to him by what sounded like sex in the next room. Mandy only had 2 weeks to go and he needed all the sleep he could get. He pounded on the adjoining wall but the noise didn’t stop. It did however bring a half asleep Fiona to his door looking at types of confused.

Mickey flew out his bed when he realised the moaning was coming from his sister’s room nearly sending Fiona flying as he barged past her not bothering to knock. He flung the door open to Lip with his face buried between her legs. 

Not caring what permanent damage he’d do to his eye sight, he grabbed Lip by his stupid hair yanking him up off the bed and snarling in his face. “That dick goes anywhere near my son I’mma rip it off and shove it down your fucking throat!”

Mandy exclaimed frustratingly, “I’m fucking horny asshole!”

The next day after work Mickey went shopping coming home with 6 different size vibrators dropping them by Mandy’s legs as she once again took up the whole lounge. Lip was banned from the house until after the birth by both himself and an equally traumatised Fiona.

******

1 week before the baby was due and 1 day before Mickey had to pick up Ian at the airport he was a mess. Mandy woke him every few hours complaining of a sore back which he’d have to rub, or she couldn’t get comfortable or her numerous nightly trips to the bathroom she made as she plodded past his door making enough noise to raise the dead. V offered him sleeping pills but he was too worried Mandy would need him for a legitimate reason so he declined. 

Mickey was now finished working for good but that didn’t help how sleep deprived he’d become. Mandy demanded all his attention refusing to accept any help from Fiona or Iggy when he made his now daily appearances to watch Mickey run around the house like a headless chook. He just had to make it through one more day until his husband was there to rescue him.

******

Ian searched through the sea of people waiting for their loved ones unable to find his own. Mickey had said he was picking him up alone but he couldn’t find his short ass anywhere in the crowd until he did. Mickey was passed out head slumped backwards and drooling in a seat by his exit, huge black bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in months. Ian was gonna have harsh words with his sister in law when he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up childbirth, I pleasure I've endured twice. What did you think of my fluff????


End file.
